1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, an information processing terminal, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-56117 discloses an example of known printing systems. When a printing apparatus receives a print request but fails to perform a printing process due to paper or ink depletion or an occurrence of hardware trouble, this printing system determines which of other printing apparatuses is to be used as an alternative printing apparatus and then causes this alternative printing apparatus to perform the printing process instead of the defective printing apparatus.